wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Windslash
”Calm before the Storm.” No stealing or editing anything on this page! W I N D S L A S H Pearl336’s oldest oc, and first ever page. coding by icebutterfly I N T R O D U C T I O N Wind Slash is an interesting dragon. When you first meet her, you would see her as calm, submissive and quiet, when in reality, she is anything but those things. A P P E A R A N C E Windslash looks like a trapped cyclone. Her body, sleek and dark, is one any dragon would long for, not a scale out of place. Their underbelly, a light cream, is soft and soothing, but this doesn’t make up for the turbulence of her tertiary scales. Cyan and a Deep Blue are locked in a battle on her spines, transitional scales and the stripe over her eye. These scales shine, sparkling and giving her body something to show off. On her wings, these colours are splatted and painted all over the underside of her wings, the only chaos in her calm and contained form. Windslash’s eyes are intense and yellow, glowing in the darkness and giving her an intelligent and venomous glare. They twitch occasionally, the only sign of the ever growing storm inside. Her build is sleek, with a small indication of the strong muscles underneath. Her tail is long for a tempestwing, and compliments her dark body, somewhat unusual to others. On her legs, muscle is more prominent, and helps other dragons know windslash isn’t as harmless as she may seem. Her claws are long and sharp, tapping on the ground as she walks, creating a rhythm she walks in everyday. Windslash wears no jewellery, but will be forced to wear silks and some small adornments to parties and ceremonies. P E R S O N A L I T Y Windslash is silent and still, a perfect statue, the perfect daughter. Her calm aura makes others relaxed and at ease, knowing she would never do anything against anyone. At the elite parties, windslash speaks little, the only words uttered are witty replies and compliments, and even then she tries her best to avoid speaking. Inside, she is a raging storm. Her mind is constantly racing from thought to thought, barely registering anything irrelevant. Her mind wants to speak so badly, a gale that is bound by her mouth, the burning hatred towards being trapped under the talons of her parents, the irrelevant rabble of the elite and the restrictions on her life. Windslash is desperate for freedom, for release, for feelings. She has tried many things to find this; partying, drugs, violence, sport, “love”, nothing works. All these methods weren’t working for long, even romance lost its spark eventually, and its driving her insane. She has resorted to using dragons as puppets, stalking and gathering blackmail, slowly amassing a substantial amount of dragons under her claws, now meddling in the lives of many to find some sort of purpose to her own, besides what she has been raised to do. A B I L I T I E S Windslash is a powerful young dragoness, like the wild storms of her land. She is a strong fighter, being trained brutally to be thin and strong. It has paid off, and she can take on many a foe, however she has trouble in long fights, and if you wittle her down, she will fall, something she has learned from many duels. She is an avid competitive flier, and is a streak across the sky when she is her fastest. Her strong wing muscles also make her a powerful swimmer, and she will dive into the frigid seas during contests. Windslash is a decent climber, but she doesn’t do so often and it is something irrelevant to her inevitable future anyway. Windslash is intelligent both street-wise and (to an extent) academically, her parents taking her to scholars and teaching places since she left the egg, though she is still not very high scoring. Her street smarts are much more prevelant, as she travels the city secretly often, and knows the best places to hide or lay low. She is a very fast thinker, making decisions in an instant. Her fast thinking has saved her from many sticky situations, so windslash considers it her greatest skill, however, it does make her paranoid, and when she loses control of a situation she may shut down. Windslash has trained for her entire life to be able to enhance her senses, and can enhance her hearing and smell to a reasonably big extent with only little effort. Other senses, especially sight, take much more effort, and are harder to maintain. She almost always has hearing passively enhanced a little, but will enhance it more when the situation calls for it. She cannot seem to charge herself very effectively like other tempestwings, and normally just gives herself a headache trying. She has amassed a very large number of dragons who are under her claws, and they will do almost anything she needs them to. Windslash also has decent diplomacy and poise, which are needed in her social standing, as a daughter of a rich and noble family. W E A K N E S S E S Windslash has terrible stamina, being built and trained for speed and little else, so she collapses after her bursts of speed. She also needs to sleep very often, something she has trouble doing. She is paranoid, and will inevitably shut down due to stress in situations that spin out of control or end badly. Her racing mind also makes her pass over little details that often would make a huge difference to notice. Windslash will occasionally get tunnel vision when pursuing thing/dragons, neglecting everything else, including her health and she can go for days without eating or sleeping. H I S T O R Y Currently work in progress! Will come soon!! G A L L E R Y Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:TempestWings Category:Content (Pearl336)